wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
NPC quotes
If you click certain NPCs in World of Warcraft (ex. Guards, Vendors, Quest NPCs, etc.) they will make voice emotes. Here is a (currently uncompleted) list of NPC quotes. Blood elf Male *"An'u belore delen'na." *"Anaria Shola." *"Bal'a dash, malanore." *"Glory to the Sin'dorei." *"Our enemies will fall!" *"State your business." *"The dark times will pass." *"The Eternal Sun guides us." *"Victory lies ahead!" *"We will persevere!" *"What business have you?" *"Yes?" *"Death to all who oppose us!" (dismiss) *"Farewell." (dismiss) *"Hold your head high." (dismiss) *"Keep your wits about you." (dismiss) *"Remember the Sunwell." (dismiss) *"Sela'ma ashal'anore!" (dismiss) *"Shorel'aran." (dismiss) *"Stay the course" (dismiss) *"The reckoning is at hand!" (dismiss) *"Time is of the essense." (dismiss) *"We will have justice!" (dismiss) *"Ah, you have a death wish. " (irritated) *"What are you babbling about?" (irritated) *"I do not suffer fools easily." (irritated) *"I had no idea what you talking about!" (irritated) *"I had little patience to begin with!" (irritated) *"Haven't you forget something?" (irritated) *"Mind yourself." (irritated) *"Not very intelligent, are you?" (irritated) *"Run away pest!" (irritated) *"You need to stop!" (irritated) *"These are dark times indeed." (irritated) *"Why do you linger?" (irritated) *"You waste my time." (irritated) *"Choose wisely." (Vendor) *"Do not loiter." (Vendor) *"Everything has a price." (Vendor) *"I have one of a kind items" (Vendor) *"What do you seek?" (Vendor) *"Your gold is welcome here." (Vendor) Female *"Bal'a dash, malanore." *"Glory to the Sin'dorei." *"State your Business!" *"Anu'belore Dela'na." *"The Eternal Sun guides us." *"What Business have you?" *"Victory lies ahead." *"Our enemies will fall." *"Anaria'shoala." *"You waste my time." (irritated) *"Is there problem with you!" (irritated) *"I had little patience to begin with." (irritated) *"It is a wonder you have lived this long." (irritated) *"Ah, you have a death wish." (irritated) *"The Sunwell not amused!" (irritated) *"I sell only the finest goods." (Female Vendor) *"Your gold is welcome here." (Female Vendor) *"Everything has a price." (Female Vendor) *"Do not loiter." (Female Vendor) Broken Note: There are only male Broken in-game. *"Light. Must remember the Light." *"Hello, stranger." *"We survive." *"Must not... give up." *"What do you need, stranger?" *"A'khal hekita." *"Live... another day" *"What?" *"What do you want?" (irritated) *"Why you do this?" (irritated) *"Ehhh..." (irritated) *"Yes, yes! What?!" (irritated) *"You go now!" (irritated) *"You very strange..." (irritated) *"You come back sometime." *"Solam!" *"See you." *"Luck to you." *"Peace for you." *"Chroma, ekt'kota." *"I can help you?" (Vendor) *"Something you like?" (Vendor) *"Anything you like?" (Vendor) *"Buy? Trade?" (Vendor) *"You find many things here!" (Vendor) *"Take time if you need." (Vendor) *"Good prices here!" (Vendor) Death Knight Note: Death knights do not have 'vendors' that sound different, even if some may sell things. This role is held by their ghouls and geists. (His quotes are shared by all death knights) All *"We press on!" *"WHAT?!" *"Speak your piece." *"We will ravage this land!" *"We will have our revenge!" *"Hmm?" *"You need something?" *"Get on with it..." *"Suffer well." (dismiss) *"Ashes, to ashes." (dismiss) *"We are done here." (dismiss) *"Another time." (dismiss) * "Tomorrow is another day." (dismiss) *"My torture continues." (irritated) *"There is no escape..." (irritated) *"You'll find it hard to speak, without a head." (irritated) *"You lost me at 'Hi'." (irritated) Draenei Male * * "All prices here are reasonable" (Male Vendor) *"Archenon poros." → "Good fortune." Sean Copeland|date=2 Apr 2014 4:51 PM}} *"Archenon poros!" → "Good fortune!" Sean Copeland|date=14 Apr 2014 7:49 PM}} *"Blessings upon your family." * "Come, speak with me." *"Dioniss aca." → "Safe journey." Sean Copeland|date=14 Apr 2014 7:48 PM}} *"Do you require medication?" (irritated) *"Each day is a blessing." * "Greetings." *"I hope you'll find something usefull!" (Male Vendor) *"Krona ki cristorr!" → "The Legion will fall!" * "Long life my friend." * "May the light embrace you." * "May your days be long, and your hardships few." *"Must remember... patience." (irritated) * "Ora teramos" → "Nalanora aca." * "Orti'cha traveller." *"Pheta vi acahachi!" → "Light give me strength!" *"Safe travels." *"The Legion's end draws near." *"The Naaru have not forgotten us." *"Even the patience of the Draenei has its limits..." (irritated) *"You're not even responsible!" (irritated) *"The Naaru frown on such behavior..." (irritated) *"There is nothing to do with you!" (irritated) *"Would you stop that!" (irritated) * "Welcome, welcome." → "Safe travels." *"You are not normal." (irritated) *"I've had enough with that." (irritated) * "You bring news?" Female *"All prices here are reasonable" (Female Vendor) *"Archenon poros." → "Good fortune." *"Archenon poros!" → "Good fortune!" * "Always glad to help." * "Belaya doros." *"Blessings upon your family." *"Each day is a blessing." *"Favor the road travelled by few." * "Have you any news" * "How can I help.?" *"I believe I hear someone calling you." (irritated) * "I am listening." *"Is this how you amuse yourself?" (irritated) *"I'm getting tired of you." (irritated) *"I'm done with this!" (irritated) *"Krona ki cristorr." → "The Legion will fall." * "Let us speak." → "Nalanora aca" * "I'm not amused." (irritated) * "Light's blessing to you." *"May the light embrace you." * "May your days be long, and your hardships few." * "Are you serious?" (irritated) * "Please be careful friend." * "Please browse my wares." *"Safe travels." *"The Naaru have not forgotten us." * "The strongest spirits will always triumph." * "We will persevere." * "Welcome friend." *"Who taught you to act like this?" (irritated) *"You behave like a child!" (irritated) * "You are welcome here." Dryad Note: These are from Warcraft III. *"Hi!" *"Ahh, the great outdoors!" *"Is there trouble?" *"What is nature's call?" Dwarf Male *"Ya got my attention." *"How are ya?" *"Lo!" *"Well met." *"What's on your mind?" *"Great t' meet ya." *"Watch yer back!" *"Be good!" *"What can I do fer ya?" *"Keep your feet on the ground." *"Aye?" *"Interest ya'n a pint?" *"You're not amusing" (irritated) *"That's not funny."(irritated) *"You're startin' to bother me." (irritated) *"What can I get for ya today?" (Male Vendor) *"I've the finest wares in the land!" (Male Vendor) Female *"Ya got my attention." *"How are ya?" *"Welcome." *"Hello." *"What can I do for ya?" *"Well met." *"Great t' meet ya." *"Watch yer back!" *"Be good!" *"Safe travels" *"Keep your feet on the ground." *"You're not amusing" (irritated) *"Think that's funny do ya? (irritated) *"That's not funny." (irritated) *"You're startin' to bother me." (irritated) *"What can I get for ya today?" (Female Vendor) Forsaken Male *"What would you ask of death?" *"I am Forsaken." *"Dark Lady watch over you." *"What now?!" *"And you are....?" *"Victory for Sylvanas." *"Trust no one." *"Our time will come." *"Beware, our enemies abound!" *"Remember, patience... discipline." *"Hello." *"Speak quickly!" *"This had better be good." *"I am not amused." (irritated) *"Are you insane?!" (irritated) *"Master yourself!" (irritated) *"Do not tempt my wrath!" (irritated) *"Be quick about your business." (Vendor) *"What do you require?" (Vendor) Female *"What would you ask of death?" *"Hello." *"What is it?" *"I am Forsaken." *"Dark Lady watch over you." *"What now?!" *"I haven't got all day." *"What do you require?" *"I'm listening..." *"Embrace the shadow." (Farewell) *"Our time will come." (Farewell) *"Beware the Living." (Farewell) *"Remember....patience, disclipline." (Farewell) *"Beware, our enemies abound..." (Farewell) *"Is there a problem?" (irritated) *"I am not amused." (irritated) *"Master yourself!" (irritated) *"Do not tempt my wrath!" (irritated) *"I grow weary of this..." (irritated) Ghoul Note: Ghouls (and geists) serve as the death knights' vendors. Minions also have these voice clips, even if they are not selling anything. *"Me buy and trade." *"Give or... take." *"Me like... shiny." *"Sale here." *"Yes?" *"Graagh!(minion)" *"Gyaah! (minion)" *"Greh!(minion)" *"Grah!(minion)" Gnome Male *"Greetings!" *"My, you're a tall one!" *"Hmmm, interesting." *"Pleased to meet you!" *"Hey!" *"Salutations!" *"Need assistance?" *"Can I help you?" *"Hi, how are ya?" *"Alrighty, then!" (farewell) *"You have a great day now!" (farewell) *"Very good." (farewell) *"Up and away!" (farewell) *"Daylight's burning!" (farewell) *"Be seeing you!" (farewell) *"Was there something else?" (irritated) *"Yes, you're totally annoying!" (irritated) *"Bla bla bla bla!" (irritated) *"Time to move on!" (irritated) *"I'm not listening!" (irritated) *"Making a special purchase?" (vendor) *"Would you like to purchase something?" (vendor) Female *"My, you're a tall one!" *"Hmmm, interesting." *"You have a great day now!" *"Hi, how are ya?" *"Salutations" *"Can I help you?" *"Hey!" *"Pleased to meet you" *"Good day to you" *"Greetings!" (farewell) *"Seeing you" (farewell) *"Alright then" (farewell) *"Goodbye for now!" (farewell) *"You have a great day now!" (farewell) *"Great!" (farewell) *"Was there something else?" (irritated) *"You don't feel strange are you?" (irritated) *"Seriously?" (irritated) *"Wouldn't you leaving?" (irritated) *"Yes, you're totally annoying!" (irritated) *"Watch yourself!" (irritated) *"I'm getting tired of this!" (irritated) *"Sorry, I wasn't listening." (irritated) *"Are you through?" (irritated) Goblin Male (Neutral) *"Time is money, friend!" *"Spit it out!" *"I got the best deals, anywhere!"(vendor) *"I got what you need!" *"Ah, potential customer."(vendor) *"May I show you my wares?" *"Welcome, friend!" *"Yeah, what do you want?" *"Wazzup?" *"Be good!" (dismiss) *"Be careful out there." (dismiss) *"Hm, interesting." *"Heeey, how you doin'?" *"Yeah, very funny..." *"Alright, move along now!" (irritated) *"I gota long day kid..." (irritated) *"Shut it!" (irritated) *"You're just embarrassing yourself..." (irritated) *"I don't have time for this..." (irritated) *"You, knock it off!" (irritated) *"Yo" *"Heh, heh, Glad I could help!" (dismiss) *"Amateur!!" (irritated) *"Keep it real!" (dismiss) *"GTL friend; gambling, tinkering, laundry." Note: has been debated, laundering, launderin'. jersey shore ref *"Can i lighten that coin purse up for ya?."(vendor) *"Cha-ching!"(vendor) *"You break it, you buy it."(vendor) *"I ain't got it, you don't want it."(vendor) *"Can I interest you on a payment plan?" (vendor dismiss) Female (neutral) *"Time is money, friend!" *"Well, spit it out!" *"I got the best deals, anywhere!" *"I got what you need!" *"Ah, potential customer." *"May I show you my wares?" *"Welcome, friend!" *"Yeah, what do you want?" *"Hey, how you doin'?" *"Wazzup?" *"Hm, interesting" *"Be good!" (dismiss) *"Be careful out there." (dismiss) *"Keep it real!" (dismiss) *"Hurry back!" (dismiss) Human Male *"Hey there." *"Greetings." *"Light be with you." *"What can I do for you?" *"Well met." *"Need help?" *"King's honor, friend." *"You need somethin'?" *"Farewell." *"Be careful." *"Go with honor, friend." *"Safe travels!" *"Light bless you." *"What's your problem?" *"Knock it off..." *"Can I help you?" *"Kinda busy." *"You're getting on my nerves." *"For the Alliance." *"I supply only the finest goods." (Male Vendor) *"Have a good one." *"See you around." *"See you later." *"Good Day to you." Female *"Light be with you." *"Need help?" *"Have a good one." *"Good Day to you." *"Need Something?" *"See you later." *"See you around." *"Safe Travels." *"Hey there." *"Hello." *"I'm Kinda busy." *"Knock it off..." *"What's your problem?" Night elf Male *"Elune be with you." *"Hello." *"Ishnu-alah." *"Ishnu-dal-dieb." *"Greetings." *"Can I assist you?" *"How may I help?" *"I am honored." *"What brings you here?" *"Elune light your path." *"I am listening." *"Del-nadres." *"Till next we meet." *"May the stars guide you." * "Have you nothing better to do?" (Irritated) * "Enough already." (Irritated) * "Begone!" (Irritated) * "Stop this nonsense!" (Irritated) Female *"Ishnu-alah." *"Ishnu-dal-dieb." *"Hello." *"I am honored." *"Greetings." *"How may I help?" *"What brings you here?" *"Goddess blesses you." *"Peace be with you" *"My goods are the highest quality." (Vendor) * "Weren't you leaving?" (Irritated) * "I don't want to hear it!" (irritated) * "I've had enough with you!" (irritated) * "Have you nothing better to do?" (Irritated) * "Begone!" (Irritated) * "Stop this nonsense!" (Irritated) * "Stop it!" (irritated) * "You won't like me when i'm angry." (Irritated) * "What are you looking at?" (irritated) * "I'm tired of this!" (irritated) * "Enough already!" (Irritated) Worgen Male *"What's your story?" *"What can I do for you?" *"I've got a bad feeling." *"Get gabbing or get going." *"Any friend of Greymane is a friend of mine." *"We've been holed up for far too long." *"Are you trying to make me angry?!" (irritated) *"You wouldn't like me when I am angry." (irritated) *"My bite is far worse than my bark." (irritated) *"I will tear you limb from limb." (irritated) *"I can not contain the rage much longer." (irritated) *"Get lost!" (irritated) *"I grew tired of you." (irritated) *"You have my undivided attention" *"Gilneas will be reborn from the blood of our enemies!" * Our curse grants us strength!" * "No time for dallying" Female *"What's your story?" *"What can I do for you?" *"I've got a bad feeling." *"Get gabbing or get going." *"Any friend of Greymane is a friend of mine." *"Are you trying to make me angry?!" (irritated) *"You wouldn't like me when I am angry." (irritated) *"My bite is far worse than my bark." (irritated) *"I can not contain the rage much longer." (irritated) *"I will tear you limb from limb." (irritated) *"You dare challenge me?!" (irritated) *"Get lost!" (irritated) *"I grew tired of you." (irritated) *"The only honest merchant is a Gilnean merchant" *"Well ain't you a chippa lookin one?" *"Keep your chin up, ey" * "That's enough gabbing for me today." Ogre Friendly ogres (Brewfest, Ogri'la, ect.) just makes a series of grunts when clicked on, but it is more than some races. Orc Male *"Zug zug!" *"Blood and thunder!" *"Strength and honor!" *"Lok'tar!" *"Thrall hall!" *"Mok'ra!" *"What can I help you with?" *"Peace, friend." *"May your blades never dull." *"Strength." *"What do you need?" *"Go for the victory." (dismiss) *"For the Horde!" (dismiss) *"Go with honor." (dismiss) *"Dabu." (dismiss) *"You dispute my honor?!"(irritated) *"Back off, whelp!"(irritated) *"Are you challenging me!?"(irritated) *"Will you stop touching me?!"(irritated) Female *"Dabu." *"Greetings." *"Strength and honor." *"Lok'tar." *"Mok'ra." *"Back off, whelp." *"What can I do for you?" *"Go with honor" (dismiss) *"Strength." (dismiss) *"May your blades never dull" (dismiss) *"You dispute my honor?!" (irritated) *"I am getting angry!" (irritated) *"Are you challenging me?" (irritated) *"Back off, whelp." (irritated) *"Will you stop touching me?" (irritated) Tauren Male *"Hail." *"Greetings, traveler." *"Greetings." *"Well met!" *"The winds guide you." *"Walk with the Earth Mother." *"Aah..I've been expecting you." *"Peace, friend." *"How may I aid you?" *"What brings you here?" *"May the eternal sun shine upon thee." *"Farewell" (dismiss) *"Be careful." (dismiss) *"Go in peace." (dismiss) *"Ancestors watch over you." (dismiss) *"Goodbye." (dismiss) *"We shall meet again." (dismiss) *"Wind be at your back." (dismiss) *"Ahh, I have just the thing for you." (Male Vendor) *"Looking for something special?" (Male Vendor) *"Ah, I have just the thing for you." (Male Vendor) *"You are testing my patience." (irritated) *"I have business to attend to." (irritated) *"I have no time for playing." (irritated) *"Have you nothing better to do?" (irritated) Female *"Hail." *"Greetings, traveler." *"Well met!" *"The winds guide you." *"What bring you here?" *"Walk with the Earth Mother." *"Ah, I've been expecting you." *"May the eternal sun shine upon thee." *"You wish to speak?" *"Drink my milk!" (Female Vendor) *"Looking for something special?" (Female Vendor) *"Ah, I have just the thing for you." (Female Vendor) *"Away! Pest." (Irritated) *"You are not amusing." (Irritated) *"By the eternal!" (Irritated) *"You are testing my patience" (irritated) *"I have business to attend to" (irritated) Troll Male *"'Ello, mon." *"Don't be shy." *"Greetings, mon." *"Talk to me." *"Who you be?" *"How you doin', mon?" *"What'cha want?" *"You come get da Voodoo." *"Relax." *"Hello, mon!" *"What be on your mind?" *"Later." (dismiss) *"Spirits be with you, mon." (dismiss) *"Be seeing ya."(dismiss) *"Stay away from the Voodoo." (dismiss) *"What'cha looking for?" (male vendor) *"Me got the good stuff, mon." (male vendor) *"Be cool mon!" (irritated) *"Making me angry, mon." (irritated) *"The spirit not amused." (irritated) *"Okay dokay" *"Taz'dingooo!" Female *"Don't be shy." *"How you doin', mon?" *"Hey dere!" *"How are ya?" *"Talk to me." *"Hello, mon!" *"You come get the Voodoo."(female vendor) *"Relax." (female vendor) *"What'cha looking for?" (female vendor) *"Me got the good stuff, mon." (female vendor) *"Good to meet'cha" (dismiss) *"Be good" (dismiss) *"Be seeing ya." (dismiss) *"Okay dokay" (dismiss) *"Stay away from the Voodoo." (dismiss) *"You be careful, mon" (dismiss) Tuskarr Note: There are only male Tuskarr in-game. *"What troubles you?" *"May your nets always be full." *"Yes, shalashka." *"Let us visit for a while." *"Stay warm!" *"Who is this that speaks?" *"Good hunting!" *"Your company is welcome." Vrykul Note: Some vrykul, like Warsmith Sigfinna, speak when clicked on. References Category:Languages Category:Quotes Category:World of Warcraft NPCs